The Suit
by IantojJackh
Summary: The first time Ianto put on a suit he had no idea how much his life life would soon change. Set Pre-series.


**Title**: The Suit  
**Author**: **iantojjackh**  
**Summary**: How the suit was born  
**Characters**: Lisa/Ianto and a possible cameo by...  
**Spoilers**: Pre-Series  
**Notes**: written for **comment_fic** prompt: Ianto "The first time he put on a suit" from **tardisjournal**. Follows Sparks Will Fly and Pre-dates the stories in The Long Nights of Jack and Ianto as they are all part of the same big verse.

* * *

**_The Suit_**

Ianto stared into the mirror, not liking the image that looked back at him. The outfit was not him and he was only doing this to make Lisa happy. She had bought him the expensive three piece Armani suit as a "_birthday gift_" knowing he had this big interview scheduled a week after his birthday.

"This makes me look so old," he whined, running his hands over the black waistcoat.

"Better than looking like you are fifteen in your jeans and hoodies," Lisa straightened his tie and handed Ianto the jacket. "Besides, I think you look down right ravishing. The blue of the shirt really brings out your eyes." Lisa pressed a finger to the delectable pouting lips of her live-in boyfriend, which were quickly replaced by her lips for a teasingly quick kiss.

"But.." Ianto started but was quickly silenced by a more passionate kiss. He never had complaints about Lisa's dirty tricks to get him to do what she wanted.

A wry smile crossed her kiss swollen lips, "But nothing, sweetheart. I pulled a lot of favours to get you this interview. I know this position is perfect for you. Plus we can have lunch together every day," she finished with a knowing wink.

"Eating optional?" Ianto asked with a lop-sided smirk. Lisa knew him too well and if they were serious about purchasing a house together, they needed stable income from both of them. The money from the various odd jobs since graduating university a year and a half ago made that dream an impossible one. It was time for Ianto to grow up and take a residence in the real world.

Lisa laughed and nodded. "Now you are catching on," she rewarded him with another kiss.

Ianto groaned, "You keep that up and you'll make me late."

"We can pick this up later when we are celebrating," Lisa had the utmost confidence in Ianto that he would nail the testing and interview and be offered the job. She straightened the tie one last time and smoothed out the suit jacket, satisfied with the finished look. "Very sexy. Very James Bond."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Ms. Hallett," Ianto said stoned faced, but secretly looking forward to celebrating in the evening. He knew the job paid much more than most entry-level positions and a real job would put him one step closer to his dream life with Lisa.

"Yeah, right," Lisa did not believe him for one second. "I want to show you off first. Everyone has heard how handsome and wonderful you are. Now they get to see for themselves."

"Will they be able to keep their hands off of me?" The playful smirk that Lisa first fell in love with shined brightly.

"They better," she tugged on Ianto's arm to get him out of their flat.

The couple made idle chit-chat on the brisk walk to where Torchwood Tower stood.

Lisa squeezed Ianto's hand as they stood in front on the building. She noticed the tell tale signs of his nervousness surface. "You are going to do fine. Just charm them like you did me the first time we met."

"I don't think you want me to charm them quite like that, do you?" Ianto replied cheekily.

"Oi, behave Jones," Lisa rolled her eyes dramatically and pulled Ianto in for a good luck kiss.

Ianto opened his his mouth as his tongue began to search for a way into Lisa's mouth. However, the kiss was rudely interrupted by someone barrelling out of the building.

"Hey!" Ianto called out to the rude man who had almost knocked both of them over.

"You got a problem?" The man said in a menacing tone, but yet still carefully checked Ianto out and ignoring the beautiful woman.

"Um. No problem. Yeah, um, no problem," Ianto stammered, feeling the other man was ready to make Ianto his next meal. The now blushing Welshman swore the stranger had licked his lips before he stalked off.

"Do you know him?" Ianto tried to put the uncomfortable encounter out of his mind.

Lisa shook her head, "Never met him before, but from what I've heard he runs the branch in Cardiff."

Ianto snorted, "Cardiff? Like I'll ever go back there." He was relieved that he would probably never see the rude stranger again.


End file.
